callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Thermite
Thermite is an incendiary compound seen in Call of Duty 2, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, Call of Duty: Ghosts, Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare and Call of Duty: Black Ops III, Call of Duty: WWII and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare (2019). Unlike C4 and Semtex, Thermite itself is not explosive, but instead burns at extreme temperatures, melting material with molten iron. Call of Duty 2 Thermite Grenades were used in the mission "The Battle of Pointe du Hoc" in Call of Duty 2 to disable the captured German howitzers. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Thermite is present in the game files as an inventory icon. It however is not found anywhere in-game. Call of Duty: World at War Thermite is also present in the game files as an inventory icon (the same icon from Modern Warfare) but also has two other texture files of the grenade itself with different color schemes. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 In "Black Tuesday", Derek "Frost" Westbrook plants some Thermite on the base of an enemy communications relay, lighting it with a wireless clacker (similar to the one used to detonate C4) and in the process destroying it. It also appears in the Special Ops mission Over Reactor where the player has to disarm it before they can enter the submarine. Thermite MW3.png|Thermite in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Thermite HUD icon MW3.png|HUD icon. Thermite on jamming tower Black Tuesday MW3.jpg|The Thermite on the Jamming Tower in "Black Tuesday". Over Reactor approaching Thermite MW3.jpg|Approaching the Thermite on the submarine in "Over Reactor". Call of Duty: Ghosts Thermite is seen in the level "Clockwork", where the Ghosts use it to melt the firewall's hinges. After being melted, the rest of the door is blown off. Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Knox uses Thermite in the level "Bio Lab" to incinerate Atlas servers. It also used by Atlas in "Armada ". Call of Duty: Black Ops III The Thermite makes it debut in Call of Duty: Black Ops III as a lethal equipment unlocked at level 29, where it ignites to cause a radius of fire to burn on the ground. It works similarly to Nova Gas Grenades from Black Ops, except that Thermite is much more damaging to players, lasts a shorter duration, and covers only a circular area on the ground instead of the spherical area the Nova Gas covers. Thermite is easily distinguishable from the blue flames emitted on the ground, and as such, can be deemed useless if used aggressively, as enemies that see it from afar can alert their teammates about the hazard. However it can be used effectively to flush enemies out of certain areas allowing your team to push forward or take out a group of enemies who have an area locked down. Thermite Menu Icon BOIII.png Thermite BO3.png|First person view of the Thermite. Thermite 3rd Person BO3.png|Third person view of the Thermite. Thermite Explosion BO3.png|The explosion of the Thermite. Thermite Effect BO3.png|The lethal heat zone created by the Thermite. Call of Duty: WWII Thermite is seen in the level "D-Day" and "Hill 493". Daniels uses Thermite grenades to destroy the artillery, flak guns and to disable a Tiger II tank. Thermite Dday Artillery WWII.png|Destroying the GPF cannon in Normandy with thermite and TNTs Thermite Grenade (WWII).png|Using a thermite. Thermite shell WWII.png|Putting a thermite into an artillery shell. Thermite tigertank WWII.png|Putting a thermite into a Tiger II tank. Category:Call of Duty 2 Lethal Equipment Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Lethal Equipment Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Cut Equipment Category:Call of Duty: World at War Cut Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Tactical Equipment Category:Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Tactical Equipment Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops III Lethal Equipment Category:Call of Duty: WWII Single Player Weapons